Bodyguards In The School Life
by DotDotDot15
Summary: (SEQUEL TO BODYGUARDS) Natsume, Ruka, and Mikan have overcome some major obstacles after they met. Now they continue, but with more love, hate, jealousy, friendship, and of course: school! Rated T for language and possibly future chapters! Please R&R! ON HOLD FOR NOW. :C
1. Here We Go Again!

**Hello, everyone, it's me; DotDotDot15! :D**

**I'm glad to say that I've decided to start 'Bodyguards In The School Life' a little early! The reason being? Well, basically because I don't want to keep all my lovely readers waiting for such a long time! ^^**

******(Also, for those of you who are wondering; this is the sequel to my first story 'Bodyguards'. Please read that if you don't want to be lost! ^^)**

**I'll be slow on updating because of my exams; however, I promise you I will try to make each and every chapter of this story just as good as the last one!**

**Some of you are wondering; Will there be NatsumeXMikan or RukaXHotaru? I will not answer that because -whispers- _It's a secret. ;)_**

**Let your imagination take over as we begin the new adventure for our little gang of Gakuen Alice characters! C:**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I dream, wish, and pray; I will _never_ own Gakuen Alice or its characters.**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

**SUMMARY: Natsume, Ruka, and Mikan have overcome some major obstacles after they met. Now they continue, but with more love, hate, jealousy, friendship, and of course: school!**

**CHAPTER 1: HERE WE GO AGAIN.**

It's been about a year ever since Mikan Sakura met _them_; her two bodyguards, Natsume and Ruka. She was now 16 and in 10th grade and although some simple things changed, her life surely hasn't._  
_

Nope, not one bit. She was still living with the two bodyguards, still going to school with them, still getting shot with Hotaru's baka gun, still getting threatened by the fan girls, and still dealing with Natsume's selfish attitude.

She thinks the last part was the hardest to deal with. Although she's happy the two men are staying with her, she can't help but get ticked off at Natsume all over the place.

_He's just so infuriating!_

Right now Mikan was sitting at her kitchen table, eating some cereal. However, while being in a daze for so long, her cereal was now soggy and clumpy. _Ew._ Shoving the bowl away, Mikan stood up from the table and walked toward the living room, only to be stopped by a familiar figure.

"Where are you going without finishing your breakfast?" Natsume asked, sneering down at the brunette. She gave him a small glare, "I'm going to get ready for school, what else?"

"Finish your food, it's a waste." Natsume sa- well, more like _ordered._ Mikan rolled her eyes, "I don't see why you're acting like this when _you_ are the one who is usually picky."

Natsume snorted, "I am not picky, Polka-dots, I-"

"I told you to stop calling me that! God, it's been a year and you still do that!"

"-don't understand where you got the conclusion about me being _picky_." Mikan rubbed the bridge of her nose and pushed past the raven-haired boy, "Listen, I'm tired and I just want to go to school and get the day over with."

Watching her walk toward her shoes and book bag, Natsume leaned against the wall, "What's wrong?" he asked. Mikan paused and slowly turned towards Natsume, "Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired."

"Tch, obviously something is wrong, stupid. You usually run downstairs to grab some food but trip and land flat on your face." Mikan glared at him as he continued, "Today you just walked down the stairs looking like your dog just died."

"Mika is alive and healthy, stupid." Mikan stated. Mika was about a year and a half old now, but she wasn't much bigger, she only grew a little bit.

"Still, something is bugging you." Rolling her eyes, Mikan pulled her shoes onto her feet and looked back to Natsume, "I just got into another fight with my dad, that's all. I'm sure you heard it last night, right?"

Natsume looked away from her, "Yeah... Ruka heard it too." Mikan smiled apologetically, "Sorry about that." Over the past few months, for some odd reason, Izumi and Mikan were getting into small squabbles; however, they've begun increasing to more intense arguments.

Natsume may have not seen them fight, but every time they did, he always heard it from his and Ruka's room.

_:Flashback:_

_Natsume laid back on his bed and pulled out his manga, opening to the last page he left off on while Ruka played with Mika a bit. It was about ten at night when suddenly a voice rung out, "Why won't you listen to me?!"_

_Mika immediately stopped barking and jumping around after hearing Mikan's voice. Ruka flinched slightly and glanced at Natsume, then looked at the door. Natsume, however, acted like he didn't care, but he couldn't help listening with all ears._

_"You aren't making sense, Mikan!"_

_"How can I not make sense, Izumi?!"_

_"I'm your father, Mikan! Don't call me by my name! Call me 'dad'!"_

_"Why should I if you don't even act like a dad?!"_

_There was a long pause. Izumi didn't speak though, and Mikan continued, "Don't talk to me... all we do is fight and I hate it... I'm sick of it. Just leave me alone!" There was another long pause before the sound of the door shutting and footsteps soaked into Natsume and Ruka's ears. After the footsteps faded away, there was silence._

_Until they heard the brunette crying._

_:End of Flashback:_

Usually a few days after a fight the two would make up; however, Natsume can't help but let a chill run up his spin from the memory. The way Mikan sounded when she was mad didn't suit her at all. It didn't sound right to him, and he could tell Ruka thought the same thing.

Glancing at the brunette, he realized she now had her shoes on and her book bag over her shoulders. She smiled brightly, "Come on, we've gotta go!"

Her change in attitude never ceases to amaze him; if he was pissed at someone he surely wouldn't let them forget it anytime soon. Looking around the room, Natsume glanced back at the brunette, "Where's Ruka?"

"Oh, he left early due to some school stuff!" Natsume let out a mental sigh in relief. Ever since the two have moved in, him and Ruka have been... what do you call it... 'competing' for Mikan's attention.

Sure, Ruka was Natsume's best friend but he gets so ticked when he manages to grab the brunette's attention so easily.

Kicking his own shoes on and grabbing his book bag, Natsume turned to Mikan and motioned toward the door, "Well? Aren't you going to go?" Mikan rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue, "I was waiting for you, stupid."

"I'd rather walk to school alone. You're too noisy." Since a couple of months ago, Ruka, Natsume and Mikan have walked to school. The only downside for walking to school was you wake up so _freaking_ early.

Mikan glared and opened the door, "Fine! I'll walk by myself, jerk!" Sticking her tongue out _again_, Mikan slammed the door shut.

_Okay, _Natsume thought, _bad move._ Opening the door Natsume rushed out and grabbed the brunette's arm, causing her to glare, "Let go of me, idiot!"

"Who's the idiot when you _know_ you should have one bodyguard with you. Just because we defeated Persona doesn't mean anything, because people will still be out to get you." Mikan stopped squirming and let out an annoyed sigh, "I guess you're right... Let's go." Pulling her arm out of his grip, Mikan began walking down the sidewalk with Natsume at her side towards the main road, and that main road would lead them to their school.

As they walked, Natsume, for once, decided to start-up a conversation, "What did Ruka say he was doing at the school?" Mikan turned and smiled at him, "Don't you remember? Yesterday Hotaru blackmailed Ruka to do her cleaning duties. He said he was going to do it today so he left early to finish it."

Natsume smirked to himself. Ever since they've lived with Mikan, Hotaru has been blackmailing Ruka no stop. Imai doesn't blackmail Natsume much, but she will take pictures of him and sell them to his fan girls (much to his annoyance).

Mikan only get blackmailed when she owns Imai money, which frankly, happens quite a lot.

Natsume didn't realize they reached the school until he felt someone poke his shoulder. Snapping out of his daze, he turned and glared at the brunette next to him, "What?"

Mikan puffed out her cheeks, "That's all you say? 'What'? I was just snapping you out of your day-dream to stop you from running into that tree!" Mikan pointed at a tree, which was about three feet in front of Natsume.

Okay... Natsume had to admit he was **a little** thankful to the brunette; if he ran into that tree, it would be a _huge _dent in his ego. However, it's not like he would thank the girl. Scoffing, he grabbed her arm and lead her around the tree, "Are you kidding me? If anyone would run into that tree it would be you, Polka-dots."

Glaring, Mikan yanked her arm out of his grip _again_, "I can walk by myself, thank you! It's not like I'm disabled."

"You will be soon with how clumsy you are."

"Jerk!"

"Is that the way you talk to your bodyguard?" Natsume sneered. However, before Mikan could reply with a comeback, a voice rung out to them.

"Natsume! Mikan!" The pair turned and saw Ruka running towards them. Mikan let out a happy squeal and ran toward her other best friend, nearly tackling him in a bear hug.

"Ah, Mikan, be careful! You're going to knock me straight off my feet!" Ruka laughed and hugged the brunette back while a certain raven-haired boy watched with glaring eyes.

Jealousy? _Check._

Mikan pulled away from Ruka and smiled brightly at him, "Did you finish your- I mean, Hotaru's cleaning duties?" Ruka rolled his eyes a bit and then chuckled, "Yep! I finished them just in time, thank goodness. I can't imagine how many brain cells I'm losing from that baka gun of Imai's."

Mikan let out a small laugh until she was suddenly yanked away from Ruka and into someone else's arms.

Pull Mikan away from Ruka? _Check._

"It's almost time for school." Natsume hissed; however, this sentence and tone was mostly aimed towards Ruka. Sighing, Ruka nodded and smiled at Mikan, "You ready, Mikan?" The brunette smiled and nodded, pulling out of Natsume's grip _**again**_.

As the three friends walked toward the school, Natsume suddenly paused for a moment.

"Oi, Polka-dots." Mikan turned to Natsume and rolled her eyes, "What, jerk?"

"What time is it?" Mikan glanced down at her watch and shrugged, "It's about seven right now, why?" As Mikan spoke, she swore she saw some fear tinted in Natsume's eyes. Ruka grabbed Mikan's arm, "Mikan, I think we should go."

Mikan turned to Ruka, "What, why?" Just then, out of no where, screams erupted throughout the school.

"IT'S NATSUME-SAMA!" A bunch of screaming fan girls bolted out of the school doors and darted toward the three. Ruka cursed and pulled Mikan away, smirking at Natsume, "Have fun, Natsume!"

Natsume glared, "Damn you, Ruka!" Turning away from the fan girls, Natsume quickly began to run away, with the fan girls not far behind.

"NATSUME-SAMA! WAIT FOR US!" Cursing under his breath, Natsume continued to run for his dear life.

Get chased by fan girls at seven? _Check._

Oh boy, _here we go again._

**CHAPTER 1: END.**

* * *

**I know it's very boring but please stick with me for now! D:**

**I hope it was at least somewhat funny for you guys, because this is basically the prologue that explains the main characters lifestyles (poor Natsume has to get chased by fan girls every morning. :c At least he gets some good exercise! :D)**

**Also, about those fights with Izumi and Mikan; they are not very important in the story so don't worry about them. They are based off a personal experiences between me and my family, but they will not occur much in this story.**

**As for other characters such as Nonoko, Anna, Yuu, Tsubasa, etc... they will all hopefully be in the next chapter (I'll try my best).**

**For chapter two... I'm hoping it will be posted maybe on Tuesday or Wednesday; however that all depends on how much of chapter two I get written tonight. I only have one Algebra exam left, which is on Monday, so after that I will be able to write as freely as I want! :D**

**When summer vacation comes, I will try my best to update a lot quicker, but I will be going on vacations with my dad, his girlfriend, and my big sister! (I plan on taking my computer so I can at least write out a chapter or two. Hopefully they will have Wi-Fi! C: )**

**I'm also trying my best to keep Japanese honorifics out of this story, but some such as -sama, -senpai, and maybe -sensei will have to be in here (more may be added though).**

**Anyways, thanks for reading chapter one of my new story and I hope you'll enjoy it just as much as the last one! C:**

**Be sure to review and with lots of love,**

**~DotDotDot15!**

**~!Peace!~**


	2. A Hated Normal Day

**Hey again guys, it's chapter two already! :D**

**Okay, literally, this chapter SUCKS. :C I'm telling you now, if you're going to flame for this chapter then leave right now! I have extreme writers block so this will be short and stupid. Remember; if you plan on flaming or telling me something I don't want to hear, then leave now, because this chapter is TERRIBLE.**

**I also want to thank all the people who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story so far just like they did with Bodyguards; you all are such faithful readers! x3**

**Thanks for all the support, and now let's begin chapter two!**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I dream, wish, and pray; I will _never_ own Gakuen Alice or its characters.**

* * *

**SUMMARY: Natsume, Ruka, and Mikan have overcome some major obstacles after they met. Now they continue, but with more love, hate, jealousy, friendship, and of course: school!**

**CHAPTER 1: A HATED NORMAL DAY.**

"How long do you think it'll be till he gets here, Ruka?" Mikan asked, looking over to her blonde friend. He turned and smiled at her, glancing at his watch as well.

"In about 3... 2..."

_SLAM!_

"1..."

There stood a tattered and annoyed looking Natsume in the doorway. Walking over to his seat, he ignored all the glances and stares he got from his fellow classmates. After he sat down, he turned and saw Mikan and Ruka, holding their mouths shut. He glared, "What?"

Mikan finally let out her laughter, "Oh my gosh, Natsume! You should see yourself right now and- WAIT! What happened to your shoe?!" Mikan motioned to his foot, which was now bare.

Natsume rolled his eyes and held up his shoe, "It was my only weapon; but hell, those crazy fan girls thought I was trying to give it to them." This time, Ruka let out a loud laugh and held his stomach in his hands, causing Natsume to glare harder, "Both of you shut up."

Mikan wiped the tears from her eyes and Ruka coughed slightly, trying to calm himself down. Turning to Natsume, Mikan smiled, "Isn't this school amaz-"

"No." Natsume bluntly cut her off, causing her to frown.

"Oooh, Natsume!" A high-pitched voice called out, causing Natsume's eyes to darken as he turned and was met face to face by the strawberry blonde name Luna Koizumi. She gave him a wink and smiled, "Hi, Natsume!"

Natsume mentally barfed all over her; to bad it wasn't really though. Rolling his eyes, he turned away from the desperate girl and acted like she wasn't even there, which caused Luna to pout slightly.

"Helloooo, Natsume, I'm over here!" She began waving her arms around like an idiot, which almost made Mikan laugh but she kept it in; she didn't feel like bursting her appendix from all the laughter she's been having this morning.

"I know, but I'm ignoring you, so go away." Natsume turned and glared at her; however, she didn't listen. Instead she freaking smiled like an idiot, "Oooh, don't be like that Natsume!"

Natsume's glare darkened as he stood up and towered over her, "Get out of here before I take all my anger out on you." Luna pouted again, "Fine, but I'll be back!" She turned and walked away, swinging her hips as she did so.

Mikan rolled her eyes, "She shouldn't swing her sides a mile apart like that; she's going to have major hip problems." Ruka let out a chuckled and nodded his head.

"It's only 7:30 in the morning yet you guys are already making a ruckus." Hotaru commented from her seat, playing with another one of her inventions (probably an update to her baka gun).

Mikan smiled and ran toward her friend, "Hotaruuuu!"

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

Mikan was catapulted into the classroom wall in the back. Rubbing her head, she stood up and glared at her friend, "Geez, even though we're in 10th grade you still hit me with that thing!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "It's because you're stupid." Mikan scowled at her friend and stomped to her desk, huffing like a bull.

Ruka let out a small chuckle and turned to Natsume, "Just a normal day, right?" Natsume turned to the blonde and glanced at the shoe in his own hands, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, a totally _hated_ normal day."

* * *

"You! Stop there!" The police officer called out and aimed his gun at the figure running through the forest. The sound of three gunshots filled the air as the figure pushed his way through the bushes and branches in his face.

The feeling of bullets rushing past his head caused him to curse, "Shit..." Picking up the pace, even if his legs and lungs were burning, the figure continued to run.

The flashlights glares and cursing police officers faded and the figure slowed down, bending forward and coughing while panting deeply.

"That... was close..." The male claimed to himself, panting as he talked. Spitting on the ground, he slowly stood up and rubbed the sweat off his forehead, taking out his cell phone (which he thankfully stole back from the police), punching in a few numbers and raising it to his ear.

"Hello?" A gruff and husky voice answer. The male smirked, "I'm out."

"Holy shit, man, are you really?" The voice asked, shock evident in his voice. The figure let out a chuckle, "Yeah, although I got a few scraps from those damn police men. Can you come pick me up, Ryota?"

The man named Ryota replied, "Yeah, no problem, Persona." The call ended as Persona smirked and placed his phone in his pocket, taking out a small picture and glaring at it.

"Just wait, Natsume and Ruka. I'll make you regret putting me in jail."

Laughing madly, Persona crumpled up the picture of a certain brunette in his hand and leaned against a tree, looking down at the now wrinkly picture.

"And I know just who to kill to make you regret it."

**CHAPTER 2: END.**

* * *

**Okay, one: I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE IN FOREVER. :C If you read my author's note above before the chapter started, it claims that I had extreme writers block.**

**And I did.**

**Gosh, it was so hard to write this chapter I had to _force_ myself to write it. I'm so terribly sorry that this was short, boring, stupid, and probably has a lot of mistakes. x3**

**And yes, Persona is back! C: Some people wanted action, and although I didn't want to put it in I did anyways. :D**

**Once again; sorry this is short and stupid and boring (I hope you lovely readers will understand, so please don't flame this chapter. xD Just stop reading if you think it's uninteresting).**

**I'm honestly thinking a sequel was a bad idea. XD**

**Anyways, tune in for the next chapter (if you're not already bored)!**

**Be sure to review and with lots of love,**

**~DotDotDot15!**

**~!Peace!~**


	3. Please Read!

**I'm sorry to those who think this is a new chapter. :C**

**Anyways, about my story 'Bodyguards In The School Life' I'm sad to say that this story is probably going to be cancelled. You are probably wondering why?**

**1. I have no idea of what to put for the story plot.**

**2. I have been making you all wait so long for a chapter.**

**3. I've been really busy this summer, so I haven't had a chance to put down new ideas.**

**I'm so sorry that this sequel will have to end like this. I really enjoyed this story and I never planned for it to end. :C I _may_ continue it, but it'll have to depend on how many ideas I can make up for the story.**

**Once again, my lovely readers, I'm sorry. I hope you'll all forgive me. ^^**

**~DotDotDot15.**


End file.
